GSM Gadis Setengah Manusia
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis cantik yang baik & murah senyum, tapi di sisi lain dia juga bisa menjadi sangat kejam dan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Siapakah Sakura sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

hello...

Uchiha Reyvhia datang Lagi dg crita yg super duper abaL & gaje ini..

Crita ini aku usahakan banyak memakai bahasa Indonesia meskipun 0,01% ada kata bahasa Inggris, tapi stidaknya crita ini aku usahakan hanya memuat 0,01% bahasa Jepang.

Bagi yg berkenan utk membacanya siLahkan. Tapi ingat! **NO FLAME AND NO BLAME **okay? Tapi jika Flame itu bersifat membangun crita abal ini, aku trima asalkan tidak menghujat.

Okay, **Enjoy it!**

**Dislike? Don't read**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing ** : Always SasuSaku

**Warning ** : AU, OOC,kata-kata kasar, dan yang pasti selalu abal nan gaje

**Summary** : Sakura seorang anak perempuan yg sangat cantik, baik, murah senyum, tapi di sisi lain dia juga bisa berubah menjadi sangat kejam & tak memiliki rasa kasihan. Sebenarnya siapakah Sakura?

Tap tap tap terdengar derap langkah seseorang dari koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi ini.

"Ah, sial. Aku terlambat." Umpat si pemilik derap langkah tersebut sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Akhirnya ketemu juga." Lanjutnya saat telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan '_Headmaster office_' dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi dia langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah." Sahut suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Orang yang tadi mengetuk itu langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut.

"Jadi kau murid baru itu. Kau terlambat 10 menit." Kata seorang pria berambut putih panjang.

"Maaf." Jawab murid baru itu singkat dan pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Sang kepala sekolah.

"Ya sudahlah. Karena kau adalah murid baru, kali ini kau aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali jangan terlambat lagi." Jelas kepala sekolah itu sambil membuka berkas-berkas di dalam map. "Jadi, namamu Haruno Sakura? Pindahan dari Tokyo." Lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Benar." Jawab Sakura sambil menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kenalkan, aku Jiraiya kepala sekolah di sini." Kata kepala sekolah itu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo aku antar ke kelasmu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sakura mengikuti kepala sekolahnya itu dari belakang. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. 'Tempat yang menarik' Batin Sakura.

"Ini adalah kelasmu." Kata Jiraiya, kepala sekolah itu sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kelas tersebut dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah seorang pria berambut keperakan dan memakai masker.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" tanya guru bermasker itu.

"Aku sedang mengantar anak baru ini, Kakashi. Baiklah, aku serahkan dia padamu. Sampai jumpa." Jawab kepala sekolah itu sambil melambaikan tangannya sebentar sambil berlalu pergi entah kemana. 'Dasar kepala sekolah yang aneh' batin Sakura sambil melihat kepergian kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di depan pintu dulu ya? Setelah itu barulah kau masuk ke dalam kelas. Kau mengerti kan?" jelas guru bermasker itu pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Kata guru itu mempersilahkan Sakura. Dan sesaat kemudian masuklah seorang anak perempuan yang sangat luar biasa cantik sekali bagaikan seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit dan itu sukses membuat seluruh siswa di dalam kelas itu terkagum-kagum serta terpesona melihat kedatangan murid baru itu, Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum sangat manis sekali yang langsung membuat seluruh siswa di kelas itu menjadi salah tingkah karena melihat kecantikan Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura kau duduk di sebelah Hinata." Kata guru bermasker itu.

Karena di panggil, Hinata pun langsung mengacungkan tangannya dan Sakura langsung berjalan kearahnya. "Wah, kenapa tidak duduk denganku saja ya.." terdengar gerutuan para siswa saat Sakura duduk dengan Hinata.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata.." kata siswi berambut indigo panjang pada Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya." Jawab Sakura dengan ramah sambil tersenyum.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa.

Waktu istirahat

"Istirahat sama aku yuk, Sakura…"

"Sakuraaa~ nomor hapemu berapa?"

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah pulang bareng ya?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum? Mau tidak kau jadi pacarku?"

"Nanti malam kita kencan yuk."

Ya, begitulah keadaan kelas XI-IPS waktu jam istirahat. Terdengar rayuan para siswa pada Sakura dan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Sakura yang mulai jengkel karena dikerumuni seluruh siswa di kelasnya itu berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi langsung ditahan oleh para _fansboy _nya.

"Cih, memangnya apa keistimewaan anak baru itu?" kata seorang siswi berkacamata yang kelihatan sangat cemburu melihat Sakura dikerumuni seluruh siswa di kelasnya. "Kalau dia berani membuat pujaan hatiku tergila-gila padanya seperti siswa yang lain aku tidak akan mema…" perkataan siswi berkacamata itu terpotong karena dia melihat 'Pujaan hati' yang dimaksud telah mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Minggir! Minggir! Kalian ini tidak ada kerjaan lain apa? Selalu saja membuat rayuan gombal!" kata seorang siswa berambut emo sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Para _fansboy_ Sakura akhirnya memberikan jalan untuk siswa emo itu. Sakura akhirnya menghela napas lega karena para _fansboy_ nya tidak terlalu mengerumuninya seperti tadi, baru saja Sakura mau berterima kasih pada siswa emo yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari para _fansboy _nya tapi tiba-tiba..

"Haruno Sakura kecantikanmu bagaikan seorang bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Wajahmu sangat luar biasa cantik sekali.

Mata emerald yang kau miliki sangat indah sekali sehingga menawan hatiku.

Rambut pink panjangmu benar-benar halus dan indah.

Kulitmu benar-benar putih bersih seperti salju.

Jemari-jemarimu lentik dan indah sekali.

Wangi tubuhmu benar-benar menyejukkan hatiku.

'Sakura' nama itu memang benar-benar sangat cocok untukmu.

Aku sangat kagum serta terpesona melihat kecantikanmu yang luar biasa sempurna.

Kecantikanmu membuatku tergila-gila padamu." Kata siswa emo tersebut dengan rayuan gombalnya yang ternyata lebih parah dari siswa lain sambil memegang tangan putih mulus Sakura. Sakura yang melihat dan mendengarnya pun langsung _sweatdropped _karena ternyata dia juga salah satu _fansboy _nya. Semua siswi di kelas itu langsung menganga karena mendengar rayuan gombal siswa emo itu, karena bagaimana tidak? Seorang siswa tampan yang dikenal sangat pendiam, _cool_, dan menjunjung tinggi harkat martabat klannya tiba-tiba saja melontarkan rayuan gombal mautnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjut siswa emo itu sambil mengecup tangan Sakura yang langsung membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi di kelas itu terkejut.

"Menjadi kekasihmu? Aku saja masih tidak tahu siapa kau." Terang Sakura pada siswa berambut emo itu.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan kau Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" jawab siswa berambut emo itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih belum bisa menerimamu. Kita masih baru saja kenal dan kita masih tidak terlalu kenal." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus berkenalan lebih jauh lagi. Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura sambil berlalu pergi keluar dari kelasnya. Para siswa yang melihat Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke langsung menangis bombay dan berdoa supaya Sakura tidak menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya.

"Cih, kau sudah merebut pujaan hatiku. Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!" geram siswi berkacamata itu.

"Sebaiknya kita apakan anak baru itu ya? Dicincang dulu atau direbus?" sahut seorang siswi yang memiliki warna rambut mirip Sakura, tapi bedanya warnanya agak tua.

"Tayuya? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya siswi berkacamata itu sambil menaikkan kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Karin? Tentu saja sejak tadi aku ada di sini, ini kan tempat dudukku." Jelas siswi yang bernama Tayuya itu.

"Oh iya." Kata siswi berkacamata itu yang bernama Karin dan duduk di sebelah Tayuya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membalas perbuatan anak baru itu?" tanya Tayuya.

"Kapan saja bisa." Jawab Karin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. 'Tunggu pembalasanku Haruno Sakura!' batin Karin.

Di sisi lain

"Eh? Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura yang masih bergandengan dengan Sasuke sehingga setiap siswa yang bertemu dengannya selalu memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Sasuke yang malah balik tanya.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tempat ini menurutmu bagus atau tidak?" jelas Sasuke. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju objek yang Sasuke maksud.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Tak kusangka di sekolah ini juga ada taman sebagus ini. Aku pikir ini hanya ada di Tokyo." Kata Sakura yang kagum dengan pemandangan yang baru dia lihat.

"Benar, ini adalah tempat favoritku." Terang Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk berkenalan lebih jauh tentang dirimu, agar kita lebih saling mengenal, dan tentunya supaya kau mau menjadi kekasihku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Memang apa yang bagus dariku? Apa kau selalu merayu para gadis?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke.

"Kalau mau tanya itu satu-satu dulu. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja rayuan seperti itu keluar dari mulutku juga. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Bagiku kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain, kau itu cantik, anggun, feminim, dan menurutku kau itu sempurna. Hei, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka merayu para gadis!" jelas Sasuke pada Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kalau bukan para gadis yang kau rayu berarti kau suka merayu ibu-ibu donk?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah yang_ innocent_ sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Enak saja! Kan sudah kubilang aku bukan tipe orang yang suka merayu!" terang Sasuke.

"Tapi ku akui, rayuan mautmu bagus juga. Hehe.." sindir Sakura sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Kalimat menjijikkan itu tadi adalah ajaran kakakku." Jelas Sasuke sambil menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

"Ya, walaupun kau bilang 'menjijikkan' tapi kau katakan juga kan?" sindir Sakura sekali lagi. "Oh ya, bukankah kita baru bertemu hari ini? Tapi kenapa kau sudah menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

" Sebenarnya sih menyukaimu sejak kita aku melihatmu di restoran itu."

**Flashback**

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah di _Traditional Japanesse Restaurant_.

"Hei, kau sedang apa sih?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu.

"Apaan sih, _aniki_!" jawab laki-laki berambut emo.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan gadis p_ink_ itu ya, hn?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil _aniki _itu. "Seleramu bagus juga. Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya saja?" lanjutnya sambil meminum jus apelnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku menghampirinya? Aku saja tidak mengenalnya." Jelas laki-laki emo itu.

"Hmm, kau ini berbeda sekali denganku ya. Kalau aku jadi kau, gadis itu langsung aku hampiri saja.."

"-dan mengatakan rayuan gombalmu yang sangat menjijikkan itu." Potong laki-laki emo itu yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai sindiran. "Dasar _playboy_!"

"Tapi masih lebih baik aku yang _playboy_ ini daripada kau!" tuding _aniki_ si rambut emo itu. "Kau ini kan sudah SMU tapi masih saja tidak memiliki pacar. Kau terlalu bersikap dingin pada perempuan sih." Lanjut aniki nya sambil mengeluarkan Hp nya dari dalam saku.

"Bagaimana jika kau melontarkan rayuan seperti ini." Kata _aniki _nya itu sambil memperlihatkan Hp miliknya yang terdapat tulisan..

Kecantikanmu bagaikan seorang bidadari yang turun dari surga

Rambutmu sangat halus dan indah

Mata emerald milikmu sangat indah

Kulitmu putih sebersih salju

Aku sangat kagum pada kecantikan yang kau miliki

"Kau sudah gila ya? Menyuruhku melakukan rayuan memuakkan sepertimu!" kata laki-laki emo itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Dengar ya Sasuke _otouto_ ku tersayang. Aku kan hanya menyarankan saja, aku sebal juga sih melihatmu yang sudah SMU ini tapi masih belum juga memiliki pacar. Aku saja waktu SMU pacarku sudah banyak, aku saja sampai lupa berapa banyak gadis yang telah menjadi pacarku." Jelas kakaknya panjang , laki-laki berambut emo itu hanya mendengus kesal menghadapi kakaknya yang sangat _playboy_ itu.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi yang mengajarimu membuat rayuan gombal itu kakakmu ya?" tanya Sakura sambil terkekeh. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?" tanya Sasuke balik pada Sakura.

"Eh? Kau benar-benar menembakku? Kalau aku sih.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Mau menolaknya? Tidak, tidak ,itu tidak mungkin Sakura lakukan karena Sasuke mencintainya dengan tulus dan Sasuke sangat baik padanya, buktinya Sasuke rela kehilangan sifatnya yang (sok) _cool _itu di depan Sakura. Mau menerimanya? Itu juga tidak mungkin Sakura lakukan karena..

' Maaf Sasuke, kita berbeda dan aku tidak seperti yang kau kira.' Batin Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi kupikir lebih baik kita menjadi teman dulu." Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Jadi, kau menolakku ya?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu, hanya saja..aku masih belum siap menjadi pacarmu." Jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sakura.." kata Sasuke sambil berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya supaya bisa melihat wajah Sakura. "Tapi lain kali kau pasti akan menerimaku kan?" tanya Sasuke saat dia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Sakura.

'Entahlah, jika aku bisa menjadi manusia normal sepertimu aku pasti akan menerimamu, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku berbeda denganmu.' Jawab Sakura dalam hati.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum bisa menentukannya." Jawab Sakura akhirnya. "Wah, sudah bel. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Sasuke pun langsung mengikuti Sakura menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu Haruno sialan!" ancam seorang gadis yang dari tadi melihat adegan SasuSaku itu.

**Continue**

Gimana crita ini menurut kalian? Gomen kalo kpendekan & sangat abaL nan gaje.

Di sini crime nya msh belum kerasa, tapi di chapter brikutnya aku usahain crime nya lebih kerasa dari critaku yang lain.

Sudikah para readers sekalian untuk meREVIEW?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please. Okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa juga ngetik fic ini.

Trima kasih utk para Senpai-senpai yg sdh membaca dan mereview fic punyaku yg abal nan gaje ini.

Okay, bagi yg berkenan utk membaca silahkan. Tapi ingat! **Jangan memberi Flame yg pedas2, tapi jika memberi flame yg bersifat membangun & tdk memakai kata2 kasar itu tidak apa2.**

**Gak suka? Gak usah baca.**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : AbaL nan Gaje, aLur berantakan, khayaL(maybe), dLL.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu Haruno sialan!" ancam seorang gadis yang dari tadi melihat adegan SasuSaku itu.

Gadis Setengah Manusia

"_Tadaima_." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ saat memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_." Jawab seorang wanita berambut pirang dari dalam rumah sambil menghampiri gadis pink itu.

"Saku-_chan_, cepat ganti seragammu kemudian makan siang bersama _kaa-san._ Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan sushi kesukaanmu." Kata wanita itu.

"Baik, _kaa-san_." Jawab gadis _pink_ yang bernama Sakura pada wanita pirang itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Mereka berdua pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat makan bersama tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya wanita pirang itu selesai makan kemudian membuka pembicaraan.

"Saku-_chan_, apakah kau menyukai sekolah barumu?" tanya wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah ibu Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa teman-temanmu di sekolah tadi mengetahui tentang identitas dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya ibu Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Di sekolah itu tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya karena aku masih belum menunjukkannya _kaa-san_." Jelas Sakura. "Tapi cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengetahui siapa diriku karena aku tidak bisa bertahan jika tanpa meminum darah." Lanjut Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi nasibnya yang setengah manusia dan drakula ini.

Tsunade, ibu Sakura jadi merasa bersalah pada putri tunggalnya ini. "Maafkan _kaa-san_ ya, karena sudah membuatmu terjebak dalam kehidupan seperti ini." Kata Tsunade yang sudah merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ah, ini bukan kesalahan _kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa menerima jika aku memang di takdirkan menjadi seperti ini." Jawab Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum agar ibunya tidak sedih.

"_Kaa-san_, aku tidur dulu ya? Aku sangat lelah." Lanjut Sakura sambil beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai 2.

"Ya." Jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Sakura pun langsung menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur, dia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Saku-_chan _terlihat lelah sekali. Seandainya jika aku dan Orochi-kun tidak menikah ini semua tidak akan terjadi pada Saku-chan." Gumam Tsunade.

Malam harinya pukul setengah 8

"Saku-_chan_, ayo makan malam dengan _kaa-san_." Kata Tsunade untuk yang ke tiga kalinya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari Sakura dan Tsunade langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ternyata kau masih tidur, padahal kau kan tidur sejak pukul 2 siang. Kau memang benar-benar lelah ya. Ya sudah, lebih baik kau tidur saja." Kata Tsunade sambil beranjak dari kamar Sakura.

*Skip time*

Keesokan harinya

"Kau terlihat lemas, Saku-_chan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade saat melihat kondisi Sakura yang lemas.

"Aku sepertinya sedang 'haus', _kaa-san_." Jawab Sakura. Tsunade yang mengerti arti kata 'haus' yang Sakura ucapkan hanya berkata "Ini sudah saatnya jiwa drakulamu hidup. Jiwa drakula yang kau miliki sudah ingin meminum darah, Saku-_chan_."

"_Kaa-san_ benar." Jawab Sakura singkat sambil memakan sarapannya, roti keju.

"Kalau begitu hari ini _kaa-san_ akan mengantarmu berangkat sekolah." Kata Tsunade sambil mengambil kontak mobilnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan _kaa-san_?" tanya Sakura pada Tsunade, ibunya yang seorang dokter itu.

"Ah, itu tidak masalah. Lagipula sekarang masih pukul setengah 7 sedangkan _kaa-san _kan harus masuk pukul 07.00 jadi masih ada waktu untuk mengantarmu." Jawab Tsunade. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya yang sudah bersiap untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"_Kaa-san_, apa tidak masalah jika aku harus membunuh orang di Konoha?" tanya Sakura saat berada di dalam mobil. Tsunade yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari putrinya hanya terdiam sebentar lalu berkata "Maaf Saku-_chan_, tidak ada cara lain lagi selain itu. Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku dengar Konoha ini berbeda dengan Oto, di Konoha kita tidak bisa membunuh orang sesuka hati seperti di Oto. Jika kita membunuh orang, itu melanggar aturan hukum Konoha, _kaa-san_." Terang Sakura sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Ya, _kaa-san_ tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika berusaha berhenti meminum darah segar manusia kan? _Kaa-san_ tidak mau kehilangan orang yang _kaa-san_ sayangi untuk kedua kalinya." Jelas Tsunade sambil tetap mengemudikan mobil. Sakura bisa melihat mata _hazel_ ibunya sempat meredup saat mengatakan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya.

"Saku-_chan_, sudah sampai." Kata Tsunade sambil menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura.

"Iya. Aku turun dulu ya _kaa-san_." Jawab Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Hati-hati di jalan _kaa-san_." Lanjut Sakura saat sudah turun dari dalam mobil. Tsunade hanya tersenyum kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Konoha _Hospital_, kantornya. Sakura pun langsung memasuki sekolahannya.

Saat sudah memasuki ruang kelasnya, Sakura langsung tersentak kaget karena melihat tempat duduk dan mejanya dipenuhi dengan serangkaian bunga-bunga yang indah dan banyak cokelat juga tak lupa dengan mencantumkan surat cinta untuk Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang dan menuju tempat duduknya itu. Dengan susah payah Sakura mencoba mengambil bunga dan cokelat yang banyak sekali dari para _fansboy_nya itu.

"Wah, Sakura mendapat banyak cokelat ya?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, Hinata bisa bantu aku tidak?" jawab Sakura yang malah balik tanya karena kerepotan membawa bunga dan cokelat yang kelewat banyak itu. Tanpa banyak omong, Hinata langsung membantu Sakura yang sedang kerepotan akibat ulah _fansboy_nya.

"Padahal sekarang bukan hari valentine, tapi kau sudah mendapat bunga dan cokelat sebanyak itu." Kata Hinata setelah selesai membantu Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelah Sakura, tempat duduknya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bunga dan cokelat sebanyak itu?" lanjut Hinata pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja semuanya akan aku buang." Batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura. "Hah, merepotkan. Padahal inikan masih pagi, kalau ketahuan para guru bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kau masukkan saja ke dalam tasmu." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk tas milik Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan hadiah dari para _fansboy_nya itu. Tapi baru setengah saja tas Sakura sudah tidak muat.

"Hah? Semua ini tidak cukup masuk ke dalam tasku!" ucap Sakura yang mulai jengah.

"Kalau begitu sebagian kau taruh d ilaci mejamu saja dan jika masih tidak muat taruh didalam laci mejaku." Kata Hinata yang berbaik hati mau meminjamkan laci meja miliknya pada Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura pun langsung menempatkan hadiah dari _fansboy_nya yang sangat banyak itu di laci miliknya dan milik Hinata, Hinata juga membantu Sakura meletakkan semua itu karena tidak tega membiarkan Sakura sendiri yang membereskan hadiah dari _fansboy_ Sakura yang nekat itu.

"Akhirnya selesai. _Thanks_, Hinata." Kata Sakura pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sakura.

"Sakura, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Ini." Kata Sasuke yang baru saja datang sambil menyerahkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati pada Sakura.

"Cokelat lagi?" kata Sakura sambil memandang kotak cokelat yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata "Apa maksudmu dengan 'cokelat lagi'?"

Sakura mengambil napas panjang lalu membuka tasnya sehingga terlihatlah beberapa bunga dan cokelat yang terlihat berantakan karena Sakura masukkan dengan seenak jidatnya.

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau mendapat bunga dan cokelat sebanyak itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal dan mengambil sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Jadi, terima kasih atas cokelat yang kau berikan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kasihan padaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kasihan? Kau ini jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku kan…" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja si kacamata datang.

"Selamat pagi sayangku…" kata Karin yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menggelendot manja di lengan Sasuke.

"APA-APAAN KAU! LEPASKAN _BAKA_!" ucap Sasuke yang membentak Karin karena seenaknya sendiri memeluknya di depan Sakura, satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ah, kenapa kau seperti itu sayang?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang dibuat manja sehingga yang mendengarnya membuat bergidik ngeri.

"KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA, HAH! BERANINYA MEMANGGILKU SAYANG!" bentak Sasuke yang bertambah emosi pada Karin. Bukannya malah takut, Karin malah bertambah berani memeluk Sasuke. Yang dipeluk bukan tangan Sasuke lagi melainkan tubuhnya! Sakura yang melihatnya merasa sangat cemburu sekali karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang dalam sebenarnya ia menyukai Sasuke.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau bisa temani aku ke kantin tidak? Aku belum sempat sarapan tadi." Kata siswa berambut duren pada Hinata.

"Ah, Na..Naruto-_kun_. Baiklah." Jawab Hinata pada siswa berambut duren yang ternyata bernama Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Kebetulan aku juga mau ke kantin." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, entah memang benar-benar ingin ke kantin atau hanya pura-pura, agar tidak melihat kejadian yang membuatnya cemburu.

"Em..baiklah kau boleh ikut." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun mengangguk, menyetujui Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ke kantin.

"Sayang, sekarang tinggal kita berdua. Lebih baik kita ngapain ya?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat (sok) manja.

PLAKK

"Ke..kanapa kau menamparku?" ucap Karin sambil memegangi pipinya yang telah ditampar Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Gara-gara kau Sakura jadi pergi! Dasar perempuan jalang!" kata Sasuke yang sudah sangat emosi. Karin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Karin dengan tatapan benci.

Saat itu di kantin sekolah

"Kalian berdua tunggu di sini ya? Aku mau memesan ramen dulu, apa kalian juga mau aku pesankan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Tidak usah Naruto-_kun_, aku sudah sarapan tadi." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak terlalu suka ramen, jadi aku mau beli minum saja." Jawab Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke tempat pembelian minuman.

"Tunggu, aku juga mau beli minuman." Ucap Hinata sambil mengejar Sakura yang telah pergi dulu sedangkan Naruto langsung memesan ramen.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga sudah duduk di tempat mereka tadi dengan makanan atau minuman yang mereka beli.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Ah, tid..tidak kok." Jawab Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya sambil langsung meminum jus jeruk yang ia beli tadi.

"Kau sedang memikirkan masalah Sasuke tadi?" tanya Naruto yang telah selesai memakan ramennya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura dengan singkat dan cepat.

"Kalau masalah itu tadi sebaiknya tidak usah kau pikirkan. Karin si kacamata itu memang orang yang seperti itu. Dia itu memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Aku rasa Sasuke itu hanya menyukaimu." Jawab Hinata disertai anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kupikir juga begitu, buktinya saat kau pertama kali pindah ke sekolah ini Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Kau masih mengingatnya kan?" kata Naruto lalu meminum jus hanya mengangguk karena ia masih ingat jelas tentang rayuan gombal menjijikkan itu.

"Padahal Sasuke itu orang yang sok _cool_ dan selalu menjunjung tinggi harkat martabat klannya, tapi demi kau dia rela kehilangan semua itu. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa dia memang mencintaimu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bahkan dia sudah pernah memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya." Terang Sakura.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Aku menolaknya. Aku memilih untuk menjadi temannya saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, kau menolak pernyataan cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Sungguh sulit dipercaya." Ucap Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau menyukainya suruh dia menjadi pacarmu saja." Kata Sakura yang langsung mendapat deheman dari Naruto.

"Ehem ehem." Kata Naruto yang sedang berdehem-dehem itu.

"Kau kenapa sih Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap aneh pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau menjadi pacar Sasuke karena aku su..sudah punya pacar." Jawab Hinata sambil malu-malu.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua itu sudah pacaran ya?" tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari jika NaruHina itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Naruto sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja karena sedang blushing.

Teeettt Teeettt

"Wah, sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Ayo." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura. Kemudian mereka pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan kantin menuju ke kelas mereka.

Saat di dalam kelas

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian pulang lebih awal karena guru-guru sedang melakukan rapat. Kalian pulang pukul 9." Jelas Kakashi _sensei_, wali kelas itu.

Seluruh murid pun langsung bersorak-sorak senang karena mereka pulang lebih awal. Kemudian pelajaran pun di mulai seperti biasa.

Teeettt Teeettt Teeettt

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap guru bermasker itu sambil berlalu pergi. Murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hari ini Tayuya tidak masuk. Aku jadi pulang sendirian deh.." dengus siswi berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Karin. "Oh iya." Lanjutnya yang seperti telah teringat sesuatu.

"Sakura, kau mau kan pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku bisa kok pulang denganmu." Sela Karin yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat pulang denganmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi. "Sampai jumpa Sakura." Ucapnya pada Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

"Cih, kau ini sangat menyebalkan sekali. Gara-gara ada kau, aku jadi tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke." Ucap Karin dengan nada bicara yang sinis pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Sasuke sehingga dia bisa tergila-gila padamu, Hah!" lanjutnya. "Apakah rambut pink anehmu ini yang memikat hati Sasuke?" ucapnya sambil menjambak rambut Sakura tapi itu langsung ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu! Jaga ucapanmu!" geram Sakura yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Kau berani melawanku rupanya. Brengsek!" maki Karin pada Sakura sambil berniat untuk mencakar wajah cantik Sakura.

SREEK

"Aah.." erang Karin yang kesakitan karena terkena cakaran Sakura.

"Heh, kau itu tidak sebanding denganku. Kau ini sangat lambat sekali." Ucap Sakura sedangkan Karin masih memegangi luka di wajahnya akibat cakaran Sakura yang cukup lebar dan dalam itu sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Karin yang terkejut saat melihat Sakura sedang menjilat beberapa jari tangannya sendiri yang berlumuran darah segar milik Karin.

"Hm, rasa darah milikmu kurang memuaskan. Tapi aku menyukainya. Bagaimana jika aku buat luka yang cukup lebar lagi di wajahmu?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Karin. Karin yang sedang ketakutan karena melihat Sakura tidak seperti biasanya itu berniat melarikan diri, tapi sayangnya itu langsung di tahan oleh Sakura dengan menjambak rambut merahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau sudah mau kabur, bukankah yang cari masalah duluan itu kau? Kau takut denganku ya? Tapi, urusan kita belum selesai!" kata Sakura yang jiwa manusianya sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh jiwa drakula yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar perempuan iblis!" maki Karin sekali lagi pada Sakura. "Kau tidak seperti Haruno Sakura yang biasanya, sebenarnya siapa kau?" lanjutnya yang sudah sangat ketakutan melihat Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya ini.

"Kau belum mengerti ya? Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Haruno Sakura yang sebenarnya memang seperti ini." Jawab Sakura yang bersiap untuk menghisap darah Karin lebih banyak.

"Hentikan!" ucap Karin sambil berusaha melawan Sakura, tapi nihil. Kekuatan Sakura yang seperti ini tidak bisa ia lawan. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Sakura langsung menggigit leher Karin dan menghisap darahnya. Setelah merasa puas, Sakura meninggalkan jasad Karin yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu begitu saja.

"Aku sudah merasa sehat lagi. Lebih baik aku langsung pulang ke rumah saja." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan jasad Karin.

**Continue**

Hwaaaaa cerita apa ini?

Kenapa jadi berantakan begini ceritanya?

Entah kenapa jiwa sadisticku (masih) belum bisa membuat cerita yang sangat sadis sekali.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, apakah para readers sekalian mau meREVIEW?

Nge-Flame boleh aja, tapi HARUS memakai BAHASA YANG SOPAN, yang bertujuan utk memperbaiki & membangun crita ini. Bukankah kita memiliki hak untuk bebas berimajinasi, kan?

Oh iya, aku mau nanya suka ngisap darah manusia itu drakula ya? Kalau vampire kan (kalau tidak salah) hantu dari China, benar tidak?

**REVIEW PLEASE.,**


	3. Chapter 3

Holla, akhirnya kita ketemu Lagi di Fic "Gadis Setengah Manusia"

Gomen, kalo nggak bisa update kilat melainkan malah update telat (=.="v)

Thanks to :

michimaki airi, Na Na Na, 4ntk4-ch4n, NHL-chan, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Chwyn,

Arigatou untuk semuanya yang telah membaca Fic punyaku yang kacau nan berantakan ini.

Aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada semua readers yang telah menjawab pertanyaanku tentang dracula dan vampire.

Thanks All…

Tanpa banyak omong, silahkan langsung baca aja~

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is my mine.

Warning : Semi canon, OOC, miss typo, not interesting, etc.

If you dislike, don't read!

No flame and No blame

*~*~*~* Gadis Setengah Manusia *~*~*~*

"Ahh!"

"Kyaa!"

Terdengarlah jeritan-jeritan dari para siswi Konoha High School kelas XI-IPS karena saat mereka baru memasuki ruang kelasnya, mereka melihat ada tubuh seseorang yang mati mengenaskan.

"Ad..ada apa ini?" ucap Hinata yang sangat terkejut karena melihat jasad yang tewas dengan mengenaskan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…" ucap Tayuya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena ia terlalu shock.

"_Ohayo_…" sapa Sakura saat memasuki kelasnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_…" ucap Hinata yang langsung menghambur kearah Sakura.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Coba kau lihat itu.." jawab Hinata sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah jasad yang tewas mengerikan tersebut. Sakura pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata.

Sakura langsung terkejut karena itu adalah jasad Karin. 'Tamatlah riwayatku! Baka, kenapa aku meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja sih. Haruno Sakura, kau lupa ya? Ini Konoha bukan Oto! Aduh, tamatlah aku." Batin Sakura dalam hati karena sebenarnya ia yang telah membunuh jasad orang itu, Karin.

"Kira-kira siapa yang telah membunuh Karin ya?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

"Apa yang ter.." ucapan wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi terpotong karena ia telah melihat jasad Karin yang mengenaskan.

"Kenapa dengan Karin? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kakashi pada semua muridnya.

"Entahlah _Sensei_. Tadi waktu aku baru saja datang, Karin sudah seperti itu." Jawab Tayuya, murid yang datang pertama pada hari itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada kepala sekolah dan para guru." Ucap Kakashi dan berlalu pergi.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu tidak ada yang berani untuk duduk di dalam kelas mereka karena mereka takut dengan jasad Karin yang tewas mengenaskan itu dan mereka semua lebih memilih menunggu kedatangan Kakashi-_sensei_ di luar kelas.

"Di lehernya tadi terdapat luka yang cukup lebar dan menganga. Menjijikkan sekali." Ucap Naruto saat ia berkumpul dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa ya orang yang telah membunuh Karin? Sampai-sampai ia tewas dengan mengenaskan.." ucap Hinata.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tapi, sebentar lagi kita pasti akan mengetahuinya karena jenazah Karin sudah di bawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk diotopsi." Jelas Naruto. "Hari ini kelas kita tidak ada pelajaran karena Kakashi-_sensei_ membawa jenazah Karin ke Rumah Sakit, jadi ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Naruto bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan langsung pergi menuju kantin sekolah mereka.

'Karena Karin sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak ada lagi yang menggangguku. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia meninggal!' batin Sasuke yang merasa senang karena orang yang dia anggap pengganggu dan menyebalkan telah mati.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menyusul Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke-_kun_." ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sakura juga tidak menolaknya karena sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyusul Naruto dan Hinata yang telah pergi ke kantin lebih dulu.

"Tambah lagi ramennya!" ucap Naruto pada penjual ramen di kantin.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah memakan 3 mangkuk ramen." Ucap Hinata memperingatkan pacarnya yang sangat menggilai ramen itu.

"Ha? Masih baru 3 mangkuk?" ucap Naruto yang terkejut karena masih baru makan ramen 3 mangkuk saja.

"Naruto-_kun_.." ucap Hinata pasrah akan kelakuan pacarnya itu.

"Kau ini, ramen terus yang kau pikirkan!" sahut Sasuke yang sudah ada di situ bersama Sakura.

"Nanti tubuhmu bisa gemuk loh kalau kebanyakan makan." Timpal Sakura.

"Ah, itu tidak akan." Jawab Naruto sambil memakan ramennya yang keempat.

Teman-temannya pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kakashi-_sensei_?" ucap Sasuke yang melihat gurunya akan masuk ke kelasnya. Dari kantin sini, kelas XI-IPS memang terlihat. Apalagi kalau kelas itu sudah ramai, suaranya pun sampai ke kantin ini. Ckckck, benar-benar kelas yang hebat ya. Maksudnya keramaian dalam kelas itu.

"Gawat! Kakashi-_sensei_ mau masuk kelas." Timpal Sakura. "Kita harus cepat masuk kelas sebelum kena hukuman, ayo!" lanjut Sakura dan bergegas lari menuju kelasnya. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kantin dan berlari mengikuti Sakura.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_, ayo!" ajak Hinata pada Naruto dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Hinata-_chan_!" teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari juga. "Uangnya aku tinggal di meja ya." Ucapnya pada sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kantin tersebut.

"_Yokatta _(syukurlah)." Ucap SasuSaku itu bersamaan karena lebih dulu sampai di kelas daripada guru mereka.

"Hah..hah.." Hinata ngos-ngosan karena lari tadi.

"Aku masih selamat." Ucap Naruto yang sudah sampai di kelas juga.

"Cepat duduklah di bangku kalian masing-masing, ada yang ingin Sensei ceritakan pada kalian semua." Ucap Kakashi sambil mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

Semua murid-murid pun langsung duduk di bangku mereka sesuai perintah sang Guru.

"Setelah diotopsi tadi, kematian Karin ternyata bukanlah di bunuh atau yang lainnya, kematian Karin cukup aneh karena di lehernya ada bekas gigitan yang sangat dalam, dokter Tsunade mengatakan bahwa dia meninggal karena kekurangan darah dan sepertinya ia telah terkena gigitan dari…vampire." Terang Kakashi pada seluruh anak didiknya itu. Semua anak didiknya itu memasang wajah yang keheranan dan terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Senseinya itu yang mengatakan bahwa Karin meninggal karena gigitan vampire.

"Apa benar kalau Karin meninggal gara-gara gigitan vampire, Sensei?" tanya Tayuya, teman Karin tak percaya.

"Setelah diotopsi hasilnya memang seperti itu." Jawab Kakashi. "Sebenarnya aku juga masih belum percaya kalau ternyata vampire itu benar-benar ada, aku piker itu hanyalah mitos di cerita-cerita." Lanjut Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Jadi, vampire itu benar-benar ada ya.."

"Aku juga masih baru tahu kalau vampire benar-benar nyata."

"Wah, aku takut sekali…"

Akhirnya para siswi pun menggosip dan itu membuat kelas makin gaduh.

"Hei, kalian jangan membuat kelas menjadi ramai!" Kakashi mengingatkan murid-muridnya yang sibuk menggosip itu.

'Bagus! Riwayatmu benar-benar akan tamat Sakura. Sebentar lagi cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya.' Batin Sakura sambil meremas rok sekolah yang ia pakai.

"Kalian hari ini akan di pulangkan pagi karena para guru akan pergi untuk mengantar jenazah Karin yang akan dikuburkan di Iwagakure." Ucap Kakashi-_sensei _memberitahu seluruh muridnya.

"Daijobu, Sensei." Jawab murid-muridnya serempak dan langsung keluar dari kelas.

"Ternyata vampire itu memang ada ya.." ucap Naruto saat berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya bersama Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Benar.." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Sulit dipercaya, kukira itu hanya cerita mitos saja." Sahut Sasuke.

"Benar, mulai sekarang kita harus berhati-hati, iya kan Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Naruto yang meminta persetujuan dari Sakura akan ucapannya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kita harus berhati-hati." Jawab Sakura, padahal dia sendiri juga vampire. "Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu ya. Kaa-san sudah menjemputku." Lanjut Sakura dan langsung menghampiri mobil kaa-sannya yang ada di sebrang jalan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_." Ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengambil mobilnya juga.

Di bagian Sakura

"_Kaa-san_, tadi pagi kaa-san mengotopsi jenazah seorang perempuan ya?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"_Hai _(iya)." Jawab Tsunade singkat sambil masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi identitasku yang sebenarnya pasti akan mereka ketahui, aku..aku takut itu terjadi, kaa-san." Terang Sakura yang terlihat gelisah.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi, Saku-_chan_? Semua ini tidak bisa diubah lagi, kau harus sabar ya sayang.." ucap Tsunade menenangkan anak kesayangannya itu.

"_Daijobu_..(baiklah)" jawab Sakura dengan lirih.

*~*~*~* Gadis Setengah Manusia *~*~*~*

Keesokan harinya

TERNYATA VAMPIRE MEMANG ADA!

MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS WASPADA!

VAMPIRE BISA MENGINCAR DIRI ANDA KAPAN SAJA!

"Ternyata vampire benar-benar ada ya.." ucap Hinata setelah membaca tulisan di madding sekolahnya.

"Benar! Mulai sekarang kita harus waspada karena vampire itu kan bisa mengincar orang kapan saja." Jawab Naruto yang ada di sebelah Hinata.

"A..ayo kita masuk ke kelas, Naruto-_kun_. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Ajak Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto pun langsung mengikutinya menuju kelas.

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke kelas mereka, XI-IPS.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menggema sepanjang koridor sekolah itu.

"Aku terlambat." Ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura.

"E..eh? Apa ini?" ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat melewati depan mading.

TERNYATA VAMPIRE MEMANG ADA!

MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS WASPADA!

VAMPIRE BISA MENGINCAR DIRI ANDA KAPAN SAJA!

Itulah tulisan yang tertempel di mading tersebut yang Sakura lihat.

"Ha? Ternyata kabar ini beredar cepat, yang benar saja.." ucap Sakura yang sekali lagi ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gawat! Aku bisa benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas!" ucap Sakura sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa itu.

Kriett

Terdengarlah suara pintu kelas yang di buka oleh Sakura, hal itu menyebabkan semua mata yang ada di kelas itu menoleh pada Sakura termasuk…Kakashi-_sensei_?

Hebat! Ternyata _Sensei _yang selalu terlambat itu kali ini tidak lagi datang terlambat.

"_Se_.._Sensei_?" ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk kelas sampai jam istirahat pertama nanti." Jawab Senseinya itu yang langsung to the point pada Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, _Sensei_." Sakura berkata dengan lirih dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Lanjutkan ujian kalian!" perintah Kakashi-sensei pada seluruh muridnya yang sedang ujian di dalam kelas itu, kecuali Sakura.

Sedangkan itu di bagian Sakura

"Bagus! Aku harus ikut ujian susulan nanti, hebat! Kau benar-benar hebat, Haruno Sakura. Gara-gara semalaman kau menangisi dirimu yang setengah manusia ini kau jadi terlambat masuk sekolah sekarang." Ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Pucat? Kenapa kulitku jadi pucat? Yang benar saja, padahal aku sudah melakukan'nya'.." ucap Sakura saat melihat kulitnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pucat. Jiwa vampirenya sudah kembali.

"Ah, lama sekali. Masih kurang 10 menit lagi.." ucap Sakura yang masih mondar-mandir. "Aduh, kepalaku sedikit pusing dan tubuhku panas." Lanjut Sakura sambil memegang jidatnya.

Kriett

Pintu kelas itupun akhirnya terbuka, Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan yaitu.. mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Masuklah, Sakura." Ucap _Sensei_ berambut perak itu pada Sakura.

"Kalian semua boleh istirahat." Ucap Sensei itu pada seluruh muridnya yang telah mengikuti ujian tadi.

"Sakura, cepatlah duduk!" perintah Kakashi-sensei pada Sakura sekali lagi. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Sakura pun langsung duduk di depan.

"Kerjakan soal ini." Ucap Kakashi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sakura, Sakura pun langsung menerimanya dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal ujian itu.

35 menit kemudian

"Ini hasil jawabanku, Kakashi-_sensei_." Ucap Sakura yang telah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal ujian itu dan menyerahkannya pada gurunya.

"Cepat sekali, padahal teman-temanmu mengerjakannya selama 1 jam." Puji Kakashi pada Sakura. "Kau boleh istirahat sekarang. Permisi." Lanjut Kakashi dan berlalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Senseinya itu, Sakura kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya.

'Aduh, rasanya aku semakin pusing saja. Suhu tubuhku juga menjadi lebih panas, tapi..aku harus menahannya. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku agar aku tidak menghisap darah manusia lagi, aku akan berusaha!' batin Sakura yang sudah berniat untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya menghisap darah manusia.

"Lho? Sakura-_chan_, kau udah selesai ujian?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura saat ia dan Hinata sudah kembali lagi ke kelas.

"Kau tadi kenapa bisa terlambat?" tanya Hinata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura masih saja diam, ia sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Naruto dan Hinata lontarkan itu.

"Kau sakit ya." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah ada di belakangnya kemudian menyentuh dahi Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Panas." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap ketiga teman-temannya bergantian.

"Kau sedang sakit, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto.

"Benar. Kulitmu juga pucat." Timpal Hinata.

"Ah, tidak." Sakura menyangkal perkataan teman-temannya itu.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali. Kau harus pulang ke rumah." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dengan jarak yang dekat sehingga itu membuat Sakura _blushing_.

"Minggir! Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, teman-teman." Lanjut Sakura sambil membuka bukunya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa beritahukan saja pada kami." Ucap Naruto sebelum pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, aku tidak mau menjadi seperti ini terus. Aku akan berusaha.

Itulah yang Sakura tulis di buku tulis miliknya, kemudian ia memasukkan buku itu dalam laci mejanya.

Jam istirahat sudah selesai dan masuklah guru mereka yaitu Anko-sensei.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasanya.

*Skiptime*

"Pelajarannya sampai di sini dulu, kita lanjutkan lain kali. _Kon'nichiwa_ (selamat siang)." Ucap Anko-_sensei _sambil berlalu dari kelas.

"Pusingku semakin terasa, aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Sakura dan berlalu dari kelas itu dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai ia melupakan buku yang ia taruh di dalam laci mejanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri saat ia melihat ada sesuatu di dalam laci meja Sakura. Sasuke pun langsung mengambilnya, "Inikan buku tulis Sakura." Ucapnya ambil membuka buku itu, saat di bagian belakang buku itu ada tulisan yang sempat membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, aku tidak mau menjadi seperti ini terus. Aku akan berusaha.

"Apa maksud tulisan ini sih? Memangnya Sakura akan berusaha untuk apa?" berbagai pertanyaan telah menumpuk di benak Sasuke. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini besok saja.." lanjutnya sambil keluar dari kelas.

*~*~*~* Gadis Setengah Manusia *~*~*~*

"Saku-_chan_, kau kenapa? Kau sakit ya?" tanya Tsunade saat di dalam mobil melihat keadaan Sakura yang pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa, _kaa-san_. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Sakura dengan lemas.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali!" ucap Tsunade yang terkejut karena suhu tubuh Sakura yang sangat panas itu. "Sampai di rumah nanti kau harus minum obat, saying." Lanjut Tsunade sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Saku-_chan_, jangan-jangan kau sedang 'haus' ya?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mengerti apa arti kata 'haus' hanya menjawab, "Yang benar saja, aku sudah 'minum' 3 hari yang lalu. Masa' aku 'haus' lagi, _kaa-san_?"

"Tapi, kalau keadaanmu seperti ini kau harus menurutinya. Kau tahu akibatnya jika kau berhenti 'minum'kan?" ucap Tsunade menjelaskan pada putri tunggalnya.

"Ta..tapi, aku tidak tidak sanggup jika harus begini terus, kaa-san. Sebentar lagi seluruh murid di sekolaku akan tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Tadi pagi, di mading sudah di tempel tulisan…

TERNYATA VAMPIRE MEMANG ADA!

MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS WASPADA!

VAMPIRE BISA MENGINCAR DIRI ANDA KAPAN SAJA!

Aku jadi takut, _kaa-san_. Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus. AKu sudah membulatkan tekadku kalau aku akan berhenti meminum darah manusia lagi, aku akan berusaha mewujudkan hal itu." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Saku-_chan_, kau tahu akibat apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau melakukan semua itu kan?" tanya Tsunade yang khawatir tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Aku akan meninggal jika berhenti minum darah, aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menjadi seperti ini terus, _kaa-san_." Jelas Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_."ucap Tsunade sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Setelah sampai di rumah

"Saku-_chan_, kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Tsunade saat melihat Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Aku sangat ngantuk, _kaa-san_. Aku mau tidur dulu." Jawab Sakura sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga lagi.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Sampai di kamarnya Sakura langsung berbaring di atas kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Sakura benar-benar lelah, sangat lelah.

Sakura tertidur hingga sampai malam telah tiba.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam, tapi kenapa Saku-_chan_ belum keluar dari kamarnya juga ya?" tanya Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri dan pergi ke kamar Sakura untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Saku-_chan_ kau belum bangun?" ucap Tsunade sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Tsunade pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar itu dan..berhasil. Ternyata pintu kamar Sakura tidak dikunci.

Setelah di dalam kamar, ia melihat Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Kulitnya juga msih pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari yang tadi. Tsunade menghampiri anaknya itu dan ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

Tsunade pun langsung memeriksa detak nadi Sakura dan hasilnya nihil, Sakura telah tiada. Setelah mengetahui bahwa anaknya benar-benar telah meninggal, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sa..Saku-_chan_, kenapa kau me..meninggalkan _kaa-san_.. Saku-_chan_!" ucap Tsunade sambil menangis histeris.

Karena hari sudah malam, tidak mungkin akan menguburkan jenazah Sakura sekarang. Akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk tetap meninggalkan jenazah Sakura di kamarnya dan akan melangsungkan acara pemakamannya besok pagi.

Keesokan hari

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, tapi kenapa Sakura-_chan_ belum datang ya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Apa Saku-_chan_ terlambat lagi?" ucap Hinata yang balik tanya.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja datang.

"Entahlah, dia juga masih belum datang. Mungkin dia terlambat lagi." Jawab Naruto. "Lho? Itu buku Sakura-chan kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat ia melihat buku Sakura sedang di bawa Sasuke.

"Benar, kemarin Sakura meninggalkan buku ini di bawah lacinya." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Cepat duduklah, ada yang akan _Sensei _sampaikan pada kalian." Ucap Kakashi-_sensei_ pada seluruh muridnya.

"Hari ini sekolah kita turut berduka cita karena Haruno Sakura telah tiada." Kakashi berkata dengan suara yang benar-benar sedih sekali.

Semua muridnya masih tidak percaya atas apa yang Senseinya katakan barusan.

"Yang benar saja, _Sensei_." Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"_Sensei_ tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sasuke yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_.." ucap Hinata yang sedih sambil mulai menitikkan air mata.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak sedih jika ditinggal oleh orang yang disayangi? Mereka bertiga sangat sedih karena Sakura telah tiada lagi di dunia ini, Sakura telah meninggal.

"Lebih baik kita segera bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi acara pemakamannya akan di mulai." Ucap Kakashi memberitahu pada seluruh muridnya.

Kemudian mereka semua bersiap-siap akan pergi ke tempat pemakaman Sakura untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi Sakura.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh menuju makam Sakura di Oto kurang lebih sekitar 1 jam setengah, Tsunade memutuskan untuk mengubur jenazah putrinya di Otogakure, tepatnya di sebelah mendiang suaminya, _tou-san_ Sakura.

Setelah tiba, mereka langsung tiurun dari kendaraan dan menuju ke makam Sakura.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke dengan lirih. Saat ini perasaannya benar-benar sedang kacau karena orang yang ia cintai sudah tiada.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_…" ucap Hinata sambil menitikkan air matanya. Ternyata sahabat baiknya telah benar-benar sudah tiada.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, Sakura-_chan_.." ucap Naruto dengan sedih.

Setelah semuanya persiapannya sudah selesai, sekarang jenazah Sakura mulai di turunkan ke dalam liang kuburnya. Saat itu terdengarlah suara isak tangis dari teman-temannya dan juga _kaa-san_ Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_.." ucap Tsunade sambil menangis.

Sasuke sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, perasaannya benar-benar galau sekarang, setelah kepergian gadis yang satu-satunya ia cintai.

"_Obaa-chan_, me..memangnya ap…apa yang membuat Sakura meninggal?" tanya Hinata yang masih sesenggukan itu.

"Sakit." Jawab Tsunade dengan singkat.

Ya, itu memang benar. Sakura meninggal karena sakit yang disebabkan karena ia terlambat meminum darah. Tapi, itu adalah janjinya. Sakura sudah berjanji akan berhenti dari kebiasaannya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia malah berakhir seperti Orochimaru, _tou-san_nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya pemakaman Sakura telah selesai. Semua pelayat, termasuk teman-teman Sakura pun telah pergi meninggalkan makam itu.

*~*~*~* Gadis Setengah Manusia *~*~*~*

"Sakura, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, hah?" ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil tetap mengendarai mobilnya walaupun terlihat bahwa ia tidak fokus pada jalanan di depannya melainkan pandangannya lebih fokus kearah buku tulis milik Sakura yang masih belum ia kembalikan.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Hidupku hancur tanpa kau di sisiku.." Sasuke berkata dengan lirih. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin tetap bersama-sama denganmu." Lanjut Sasuke. Dan rupanya Kamichama mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke barusan. Tanpa ia sadari, dari arah berlawanan muncullah sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang langsung menyambar mobil Sasuke dan menyebabkan mobil yang Sasuke kendarai menjadi rusak parah dan kejadian tadi sukses membuat Sasuke meninggal di tempat.

Sungguh akhir cerita yang sangat ironis sekali.

Pada akhirnya ternyata Sasuke tidak bisa bersama dengan Sakura di dunia ini. Namun, ia berharap bisa bersama dengan Sakura di dunia yang lain. Dunia yang akan menjadi masa depan bagi semua orang, yaitu dunia akhirat.

Semua teman-teman Sakura tidak mengetahui identitas Sakura yang sebenarnya. Mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang Gadis Setengah Manusia.

*The End*

Hore.. akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini..*teriak2 GJ

Gomen, aku telat nyelesein nih crita, udah telat berapa bulan ya?

Aku bener-bener minta maaf pada kalian semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini karena aku udah sangat lama gak ngelanjutinnya.

Gomen ne?

Semuanya maafin aku karena udah lama gak nglanjutin cerita ini..

Apakah kalian semua masih bersedia meREVIEW?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please.,**

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

Thank you very much~

July, 12 2011

12.37 PM


End file.
